happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buns of Steal
Buns of Steal is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the third episode of Internet Season 4, and the 81st episode overall. HTF Episode Description Hold on to your buns! Lifty & Shifty try to pull off a daring, daylight heist on Mole’s baked goods truck. Watch this episode… then watch your carbs! Plot The episode begins with Lifty and Shifty sitting in their van in an alley, bored out of their minds and very hungry. Moments later, a bun truck passes by which Lifty and Shifty quickly notice. The two brothers then pull off their signatures grins and begin laughing maliciously, meaning they are plotting something devious. Inside the bread truck, the driver turns out to be The Mole. Lifty and Shifty quickly ride their van to keep up with The Mole. Once they arrive, Lifty opens the van door, and pulls out a blowtorch, which he uses to cut a square hole on the truck, and the cut piece of truck quickly flies away. Elsewhere, on a sidewalk, Giggles comes by, happily skating on her roller-skates. Suddenly, the sliced piece of metal from The Mole's bun truck suddenly comes by and slices Giggles' body into two. Lifty then lays out a long plank to connect the two vehicles, and uses a jackhammer to rivet the board down. Suddenly, The Mole's truck hits a rock on the road, making the vehicles jump suddenly. Because of this, Lifty gets jolted/jumped, and he accidentally rivets one of his feet, making him scream in pain. Further up the road, Sniffles rides a bicycle on the middle of the road. Seconds later, the two vehicles come by, and the back of Sniffles' head is bashed by the wooden plank. The plank is now two small pieces of wood and Lifty's feet lay on top of them. While Lifty's foot that got riveted stays, his other foot is starting to slip out. Shifty quickly notices this, so he grabs the jackhammer, and rivets his brother's other foot to keep him from falling out. Despite being saved, Lifty screams in horror at what his brother did to him. With no one behind one wheel and a blind driver behind the other, the two trucks ride next to a fence, which mutilates Lifty's body as it gets dragged along. With Lifty's body now all chopped up, the two trucks begin to separate, and Lifty's body begins to stretch out until his head remains on a thin wire of veins. Shifty then slowly walks on his dead brother's veins as if he were on a tightrope to reach the bread truck. When Shifty encounters his dead brother's head, he kicks it away without any regret, and proceeds to walk. Up ahead, Cuddles walks by, holding a bun. Suddenly, the two vehicles come by and Lifty's veins snag Cuddles by his neck and pins him to a tree, just as Shifty slams face first into the tree. Because the veins are putting a lot of pressure on Cuddles' neck, he gets decapitated. Shifty then stands up, rubbing his face in pain, which has minor scratches. Shifty then notices Cuddles' bun on the floor, and picks it up, apparently ready to eat it. Suddenly, Lifty's veins snap off from the two vehicles, and it swings back at Shifty. Though it appears nothing happened at first, it is revealed that the veins were so sharp, it cut Shifty's bun, then his tail, and the top half of his head, which kills him. Meanwhile, the Mole arrives to his destination: the bakery. The Mole opens the door to his truck, and loads in a tray of freshly made buns. However, due to Lifty cutting out a giant hole on his truck, the tray of buns end up spilling out of the truck when the Mole pushes them in. Moral A half-baked idea is okay as long as it's still in the oven. After the credits, an advertisement for the game Run and Bun is shown. Deaths #Giggles is cut in half by a sliced piece of metal from a bread truck. (Caused by Lifty) #Sniffles is impaled in the back of the head by a wooden board. #Lifty is ultimately split in half when his body gets dragged along a wooden fence. #Cuddles is decapitated by Lifty's veins. #Shifty is cut into pieces by Lifty's veins. Injuries #Lifty accidentally rivets one of his feet and Shifty rivets the other one. #Shifty receives multiple scratches on his face when he slams onto a tree. Goofs #The same goof from Swelter Skelter is repeated in this episode: the word "Starring" is misspelled as "Staring". #The Mole is credited as a featuring character, when he is more of a starring character. #When both trucks bump, Lifty accidentally impales his right foot, but after Sniffles death, his left foot is impaled, while the other is unharmed. #The plank of wood with Lifty's foot should have prevented the buns The Mole threw in the truck, from falling, but they simply passed through it. ##Also, in that same scene, Lifty's severed foot is missing. #Lifty's foot in the loose plank was nearly out of the truck, but when Shifty impaled it, the foot and the whole plank were inside of the truck. #When Lifty and Shifty are sitting in their van it looked like they were sitting in the back seat, but if they were sitting front there should have been 2 separate seats. #When Shifty struck the tree, he falls, and he has no injury. But when he gets up, he has injuries. #When Shifty spots Lifty in trouble, the background behind him doesn't show The Mole and the bun truck. #When Lifty opens the hole in the other truck, the truck he is in doesn't touch the ground. #The flesh of Lifty is too thin to be walked on by Shifty. #In the Sneak Peek of the episode, it shows The Mole in his normal clothing, but in the episode he was using a baker's suit over his outfit. #When Shifty was cut by the intestine, the blood in his tail is green (this was probably just fur, which makes raccoons' tails bushy but this would imply that his tail is only fur covered bones which is impossible for obvious reasons). #Sniffles and Giggles had more of an appearance role. Trivia * The title of this episode is a pun of "Buns of Steel," a series of exercising videos released in the 1980s and 1990s. * This episode is related to the arcade game Run and Bun, and was released on the Mondo site at the same time. The teaser trailer is made for both subjects. *This is Lifty and Shifty's first appearance since Swelter Skelter, back in 2009. Another similarity between these two episodes is that they have a goof in common, where "starring" is misspelled as "staring". *This is the second time Lifty and Shifty try to rob Mole, and fail. Both failures were down to bad timing. The first time, they were collateral damage from the battle between Flippy and Fliqpy. This time, they struck too early, when The Mole was on his way to pick up, not drop off, the buns *This marks The Mole and Lifty and Shifty's season 4 debuts. *Giggles is using the same pair of roller-skates she wore at the diner in Concrete Solution. *Lifty's blowtorch from Swelter Skelter reappears in this episode. *According to Twitter, this episode was originally planned to be released in May, but it had been delayed due to the making of the game based upon it. *This episode was known three months before You're Kraken Me Up and All Work and No Play despite its actual release. This is most likely due to the game. *The YouTube thumbnail spoils Lifty's death. *This is Cuddles first death since Breaking Wind and his first death in season 4. *This is the first episode in season 4 that Lumpy,Lammy and Mr. Pickels do not appear in. *Truffles appears behind the bakery near the end of the episode (when the closing iris is shown). *When Lifty is getting killed he screams the same way Shifty did in Easy For You to Sleigh this time however its shortened a bit. *This is the second time where Lifty and Shifty don't die right after each other or at the same time, the first being Junk in the Trunk. *This is the fourth time Lifty dies before Shifty. *Lifty's injury is similar to Flaky's injury in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya. *This is the first time Sniffles is seen riding a bicycle. *Lifty is responsible for all of the deaths in this episode. *Excluding Sniffles' death, every death involved getting bisected. *After the credits, there is a small advertisement for the game Run and Bun, the game Run and Bun is based on this episode and is available to download on Google Play and iTunes. *Due to the fact Run and Bun was announced before the episode, this is arguably the first episode to be based on a game and not the other way around. *Some people say this is the episode with Lifty's most torturous death. *Shifty's death is similar to the death of the first Generic Tree Ninja that dies in Books of Fury. *Giggles is the only character from this episode to not appear in Run and Bun. *Despite all the characters in this episode bar Giggles appear in Run and Bun, Cuddles is the only one who is playable. *Through Lifty's first injury, he shoots himself in the foot both figuratively and literally. *Lifty's death is similar to Giggles' death in Home is Where The Hurt Is. *Some have said the scratches Shifty receives make it look like he's blushing. *Sniffles broke the law in this episode by riding a bike in the middle of the street, which is completely dangerous. *Shifty's death is a reference to the passengers' deaths in the opening of a 2002 horror movie, Ghost Ship. *This is the second episode in which the pun of the title had something to do with bread. The first being Better Off Bread. See Also *Run and Bun Category:Internet Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Lifty Category:Episodes Starring Shifty Category:2013 Episodes